If I Go Crazy Then Will You Still Call Me Supergirl?
by TwiTeenNaturalDiaries
Summary: So another story I'm working on. Demitria Salvatore and her younger sister Sarah Salvatore our in love with the same man again Eric Gilbert. But after 1 too many times, Demi decides she can't take Eric throwing her love for him back in her face and leaves. But she meeets a sourwolf along the way. Can Demi stay off the deep end? Or will she shed more blood in BH? Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

**If I Go Crazy, Then Will You Still Call Me Supergirl? **

**So as I was trying to write for my other stories this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I promise to update my other stories ASAP. But here's this meanwhile, it's a Vampire Diaries Crossover with Teen Wolf. This time though, it's a gender bender too. Except now it's all about Damon, because I love Damon and hate him with Elena(no offence to Delena fans out there) and I feel like he deserves more, so I came up with a story for him and what better than to have Damon actually be a girl (Demi) and to have her fall for our beloved Derek Hale. Right so like Holding On and Letting Go, this will have a few episodes from the vampire diaries and lead up to the plot, where we meet Derek. Ok so here are the characters with their genders switched and everything check it out please. And review, but please no flames. Thank you for reading. **

_**Protagonist**_

**Demitria "Demi" Salvatore**** AS Damon Salvatore= Played by: Megan Fox**

_**And Everyone Else**_

**Sarah Salvatore AS Stefan Salvatore= Played by: Laisha Wilkins**

**Eric Gilbert AS Elena Gilbert= Played by: Tom Welling **

**Kaleb Pierce or Kalman Petrova AS Katherine Pierce or Katerina Petrova= Played by: Tom Welling**

**Cameron Forbes AS Caroline Forbes= Played by: Alex Pettyfer**

**Blake Bennett AS Bonnie Bennett= Played by: Michael B. Jordan**

**Jezebel Gilbert AS Jeremy Gilbert= Played by: Keira Knightley**

**Margaret "Marty" Donovan AS Matt Donovan= Played by: Hayden Panettiere **

**Tiny Lockwood AS Tyler Lockwood= Played by: Sarah Hyland**

**Lily AS Luka = Played by: Keri Hilson**

**May Lockwood AS Mason Lockwood= Played by: Evangeline Lilly**

**Victor Donovan AS Vicky Donovan= Played by: Ben Barnes**

**Samuel AS Sage= Played by: Channing Tatum**

**Andres AS Anna= Played By: Logan Lerman**

**Liam AS Lexi= Played by: Jose Ron**

**Ronald Mikaelson AS Rebekah Mikaelson= Played by: Chris Pine**

**Dimitri AS Rose= Played by: Chris Hemsworth**

**Emily Mikaelson AS Elijah Mikaelson= Played by: Ana Brenda Contreras**

**Natalia "Nat" Mikaelson AS Klaus = Played by: Anne Hathaway **

**Katherine Mikaelson AS Kol= Played by: Eiza Gonzalez**

**Fernanda AS Finn Mikaelson= Played by: Jacqueline Bracamontes**

**Andy AS Andie Star= Played by: Chris Evans**


	2. Ice and Fire: The Night of the Comet

**If I Go Crazy, Then Will You Still Call Me Supergirl? **

**Ch.1 **

**Ice and Fire: The Night of the Comet -Ep.2**

**Demi POV**

The best part of the kill? Is the hunt. I rolled my eyes at the chick who was right and her idiot boyfriend who didn't listen. He had to go first. I waited until the right time then attacked. Scaring her would be better so I did just that I let her think she was home free as she got to her car. Then, I decided it had to end now. I hopped down and brought her neck to my mouth as I roughly pushed her head to the side and sank my fangs into her pretty neck. I made sure to attack viscously like an animal would. She screamed and thrashed but I kept a hold on her and muffled her screams into my hand. As soon as I felt her heart stop I dropped her body to the ground. I licked my lips and looked at the two. "What do I do with you now?" I shrugged carelessly as I grabbed her body and his ready to handle my own dirty work.

**### &&&***###**

**3****rd**** POV**

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity," Blake told his best friends as they hung out at the Grill. Cameron rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" Eric answered, "So then nothing." Cameron shot him a look and said, "Not even a handshake? I mean, Eric, we are your friends. You're supposed to give us the details about you getting laid."

Eric shook his head and said "We just talked for hours." Cameron replied, "Okay, there's nothing cock blocking you right? Just go for it. Easy, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Eric rolled his eyes and said "Profound," but stood up regardless. "Where are you going?" asked Blake. Eric answered, "Well, Cameron's right…for the first time. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do."

**### &&&***###**

**Demi POV**

I glanced up as I started my car as I wiped the corner of my mouth off. I had the strange urge of bourbon, and driving so I drove over to the next town and had a glass of bourbon…and a frat boy. I looked up at the boarding house and heard "Sarah?" I smirked to myself as I heard Eric. I closed my eyes and called my crow to me it let out a squawk as it headed into the boarding house me following as the door shut. I flashed behind Eric as he crouched at the sight of the bird, and I concentrated and the bird vanished. As Eric turned around he gasped.

I took in his looks, and a throb went through my heart, Kaleb. This boy looked exactly like the one I-"I-I'm sorry for barging in. The door was…open." He looked back at the closed door and I inwardly smirked. I smiled nicely at him and saw him take me in, my black leather pants, black tank top, biker boots, and black leather jacket. I said "You must be Eric. I'm Demitria or Demi, Sarah's sister." I held out my hand and he took it and I held on a little longer, just to watch him squirm. He finally said "She didn't tell she had a sister." I shrugged and let his hand go and replied, "Well, Sarah's not one to brag. Please come. I'm sure Sarah will be along any second."

I smirked as I led the way to the living room. This was gonna be fun. Eric said "Wow. This is your living room?" I turned to him with a smirk and answered "Living room, parlor, seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." I turned to face him fully as a mischievous thought hit me.

I said "I see why my sister's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought she'd get over the…last one. Nearly destroyed her," I faked a sympathetic face. Eric asked "The last one?" My evil plan is working. I looked at him in fake confusion as I replied "Yeah, Kaleb, her boyfriend. Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." Eric looked away and answered "Nope." I smirked as I said "Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe she didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to think she was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." He turned to look at me. I looked back at him. It was almost painful to look at him, look in those eyes, Kaleb's eyes. "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." I heard my sister on the drive way and smirked as I replied "I'm a fatalist. Hello, Sarah." Sara glared at me and I smirked at her. Eric's heart skyrocketed as he turned around quick.

I looked at Sarah as she stared me down, her eyes never leaving me as I stared down at her too and Sarah said, "Eric. I didn't know you were coming over." Eric's heart slowed down as he replied, "I know. I should have called, I just"- Just to add fuel to the fire I added, "Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't he Sarah? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But…I have to warn you. She wasn't always such a looker." Sarah hardened her stare and said, "Thank you for stopping by, Eric. Nice to see you."

Eric replied, "Yeah, I should probably go." He turned to me and I smiled sweetly and he said "It was nice to meet you, Demitria." I grinned and said, "Great meeting you too Eric. And you can call me Demi." I said with a smile as I curtsied. He sent me a small grin and walked towards the door. I looked at Sarah who was still looking at me. "Sarah…Sarah," Sarah managed to move enough for Eric to walk out. As soon as I heard his footsteps outside, I turned to my little sister. I smirked as I playfully swooned and said, "Great, guy. Woo, he's got spunk. You on the other hand look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess…hospital." I sent her a wide smirk. Sarah replied, "Someone had to clean up your mess." I raised an eyebrow and replied, "Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feel properly none of those little tricks work right." Sarah ignored me and instead asked, "How long was Eric here?" I raised an eyebrow. Messing with her was too fun, especially if it meant I got to spend more time with Eric. He was just…different. Not at all what I expected. I answered, "Were you were worried, Sarah? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "I'm not playing any game." I rolled my eyes and snarked "Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

Sarah watched me suspiciously and asked "What kind of game are you playing, Demi?" I smirked and winked as I walked out and said, "Guess you'll just have to wait and see." There was no way I was telling him, I was here for what I wanted my whole 145 years, that I was finally getting him back.

**### &&&***###**

I decided to check out the only good place in this tragic little town, the Mystic Grill. As I drank my glass of bourbon I looked at up as a dude walked over to me and said, "I know you." I looked him over as well as the bandage wrapped around his neck and sighed, I didn't have the urge to kill anyone but it seemed like Sarah didn't do a good job. I sighed and said, "Well, that's unfortunate." He replied, "Um…I don't…I don't know how, but…your face. Excuse me, sorry." I looked after him as ran to the bathroom. I sighed downed my bourbon left a few bills on the counter hopped off the bar stool, and strolled over to the bathroom. A guy winked at me as he exited the men's room and I flashed inside the bathroom. I watch as the guy Vance? No, Vick, yeah Vick took some pills. I shook my head and stayed behind him until he noticed me. Once he did, I flashed towards him sinking my fangs into his tasty neck, as he screamed. I let go of him and hit his head against the wall.

As he fell I caught him and exited through the back of the bathroom. I casually strolled out with him and looked around. Where to put him? I looked up and grinned as I jumped onto the building easily jumping across the buildings until I found the perfect one. I dropped Vick on the ground and he let out a groan. Then he slowly sat up looked at me and started screaming. I yanked him up and grabbed his neck in my hold as I said "You really have to stop screaming." He said "No, please, don't." I held him in an embrace and replied, "Shh. I got you." I grabbed his neck and looked down at Marty and Sarah. Then he jumps and Vick screamed "No! No!"

I said, "Shh, I'm not gonna drop you." I turned to Sarah impressed as I said "Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" Sarah glared and said "Let him go." I rolled my eyes. She was the good guy all of a sudden? I replied, "Really? Okay." I yanked Vick to the edge of the roof." Vick yelling, "No!" Sarah mimicked him. I rolled my eyes and threw Vick to Sarah as I said, "Ugh, relax."

Vick asked, "What's happening?" I smirked and said "I don't need him dead but…you might." I smirked then looked directly into Vick's eyes and asked, "What attacked you the other night?" Vick shook his head, "I don't know…an animal." I asked, "Are you sure about that? Think, think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" And like that the compulsion wore off as he answered, "A vampire." I nodded and questioned "Who did this to you?" Vick looked at me and screamed, "You did!" I yelled "Wrong!" Sarah snapped "Don't." I shrugged and said, "It was Sarah." Sarah tried to warn me, "Don't." I rolled my eyes and said, "Come here." I snatched Vick and held his gaze down to mine as I compelled him "Sarah Salvatore did this to you." Vick repeated, "Sarah Salvatore did this to me." My voice grew with viciousness as I said "She's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." Sarah pleaded, "Please, Demi. Please don't do this."

Why did she get the happy ending? Why should she after everything she's done to me. Why? I turned my cold eyes to hers and said "If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Then without remorse I threw Vick at Sarah as I ripped open his bandage. Vick screamed. I shook my head as I observed her. She knew she couldn't beat me, it was known between us. I shook my head in shame. She was weak. I said "Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power you could have, that you need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that."

Vick cried out, "No!" I rolled my eyes and continued, "You have two choices. You can feed and make him forget. Or you can let him run screaming 'vampire' through the town square." She kept denying the animal side of her, just because she got a human lover, she was forgetting what we were, what she was. Sarah asked, "That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" I yelled "No! I want you to remember who you are!" Sarah scoffed as she answered, "Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what its like to be sisters again? You know what, let him go. Let him tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." I looked at her and saw it in her eyes. Her words cut into me, there was a reason why I never just killed her, I made her life miserable, but I could never kill her, she was my sister. I hid my feelings and replied "Huh, huh, wow."

I turned to Vick and said, "Come here sweetheart." He screamed "No!" I said "It's okay." I compelled him with my eyes. I brought his ear to me and said "Have a good night Vick." I watched as he walked away from us like nothing happened. I raised an eyebrow at my little sis. I took in a breath as I said "It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wakeup call, don't you think?" Even though that was my intention since 145 years ago. Tonight the comet was happening, and the crystal was going to work. Sarah looked at me and asked "What are you up to Demi?" I shook my head as I said "That's for me to know and for you to…dot, dot, dot….Give Eric my best." And with that I took off.

**### &&&***###**

I walked around town square lost in my thoughts. As much as I wanted to believe it wasn't true, it was, I still cared about Sarah, and it irked me. And as much as I hated to admit it, my emotions weren't off, I could turn them off like a switch, I had become accustomed to it. I sighed as I trudged over to the Grill. Nothing mattered, except Kaleb, nothing but him. As soon as he was with me everything could go to hell. As I looked up I saw a blonde guy from the last time I was here. Yeah, I wanted Kaleb…but I had to make do with what I had. I smirked as I purposely slid behind a wall, making noise. The guy looked around shrugged and walked to his car while he dropped his keys. I flashed right in front of him. As he comes back up he backs away as he says "Oh…whoa." I smirk and say "Sorry…didn't mean to scare you." Actually I did. He stammered, "No, no, it's fine. Um…I was hoping I'd see you again." I smirked and replied "I know." He smiled and asked, "Cocky much?" I nodded grinning and answered "Very much." Yeah, he would have to do for the moment.

**### &&&***###**

I giggled as-what was his name? - Oh right Cameron, I giggled as Cameron started kissing my neck. I pulled at his shirt and he took it off. I flipped him over and straddled him. I grinned as I kissed him and took off my own shirt. He smirked at me and I attacked his neck with kisses. I smirked then I sank my fangs in him. He started screaming and I pulled away, his blood on my lips as I innocently asked, "What's wrong? I thought you said you liked it rough?"


	3. A Little History: Friday Night Bites

**If I Go Crazy, Then Will You Still Call Me Supergirl? **

**Ch.2**

**A Little History: Friday Night Bites Ep.3**

**Demi POV**

I yawned as I awoke and looked to my side to see the guy from last night beside me shirtless. He was asleep, curled up, he looked almost adorable. I sighed as I moved under the comforter and turned my back to him. I shut my eyes so I could get a few more hours before he'd wake up. I felt the bed shift and kept my eyes shut. I heard his footsteps and kept still as soon as he took the last step to open the door I got up, "Good morning." He turned around and said, "Please don't!" I followed him all the way to the bed and he quickly grabbed a lamp. I moved towards him as I say, "Don't do that, ah, ah, ah, ah." He didn't heed my warning and swung the lamp at me. I gritted my teeth at the impact. Cameron freaked, "No! No! No! Get away from me! No!"

I watched as he threw a pillow at me, and I caught it. I could smell his delicious blood on it. I said, "This could have gone a completely different way." I grabbed the pillow and brought it to my face. He was delicious. I felt myself vamp out and without delay I grabbed Cameron and sank my fangs in him.

**### &&&***###**

I sighed as I stood in front of Cameron's mirror. He was changing behind me after this I would go to the boarding house and change. "So I missed the whole day." I rolled my eyes and answered, "Really? Hm. I didn't notice." He called "Yeah, well now you're going to take me to school!" I rolled my eyes and a second later he came out dressed for football practice. I asked, "I'm taking you?" He nodded and said "I can't be late to show the guys the new passes besides Blake and Eric must be going crazy, I never miss school." I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Eric? You mean Eric Gilbert?" Cameron turned to me lips pursed a sort of bitterness in his eyes as he said "Yeah, why do you want to know? How do you know him?" He was getting on my nerves with his insecurities and questions. I had already compelled him. I was getting tired of him, already.

I raised my eyebrows and smirked as I said, "Relax, that little green monster of yours. Eric is dating my sister, Sarah." Cameron's eyes widened as he asked, "You're related to Sarah?" I nodded as I replied, "Yeah, Sarah Salvatore and Demitria Salvatore. She's my baby sis." Cameron smirked as he said, "What do you know, huh. Eric got the little sister and I got the older one." He smirked as he tilted my head and kissed me. I smirked as I kissed him back pressing him to the door, he did have his moments.

**### &&&***###**

I sighed as I turned into the school lot. I listened in as Cameron beside me got out of the car. He reached over and grabbed my face kissing me. I sighed at that, this was getting old. I hated being manhandled by a teen. I watched as he walked away as I spotted Eric with another guy. "Oh my god. That must be the mystery chick from the grill." I watched they stood up and Eric said, "That's no mystery chick. That's Demitria Salvatore." The guy asked, "Salvatore, as in Sarah?" I watched as Cameron sauntered over the team as he passed them he said "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late guys, I, uh was busy." I smirked at Eric who looked at me. I winked at him and then pressed the gas and took off.

**### &&&***###**

I rolled my eyes as I took another sip of my bourbon as I looked up hearing Sarah come into the room. I held the book up and said, "How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many…Adjectives." Sarah yanked the book away. She asked, "What are you doing here?" It's my daily dose of making Sarah's life miserable, so I decided to say "I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and…I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us." I put on a straight face as I continued "You're my little sister, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it too. That I can learn to be a nonliving living person. Maybe there's hope for the both of us." I tried to be serious, but then I failed to keep my straight face as I burst out laughing.

Sarah looked at me sadly as she said, "You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Demi." I smirked and sat back down as I said, "Of course it doesn't. I saw Eric today, BTW. That means 'by the way.' He was at football practice. He looked so ripped in his tank top. Just…" Sarah glared at me and I continued "Simmer down; I didn't even go near him. I've got my own football player now. Ooh, that reminds me…I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms, wish me luck." I winked at my little sis as I walked out on my way to pick Cameron up.

**### &&&***###**

I sat driving my car, as I zoned out of whatever Cameron was saying. We were on our way to Eric's. I smirked at the thought. Cameron let it slip and I compelled him for us to go. I had stopped by and picked up a cake for desert. Eric…uh, I shook my head to get rid of him. No, I didn't need to think of Eric, not when Kaleb was waiting for me.

**### &&&***###**

Cameron rang the doorbell. I heard Eric come and saw him open the door. "Surprise! Blake said you were doing dinner, so Demi brought desert." I smiled sweetly as I held out the cake. I could only look so sweet dressed in all black. Eric replied, "Oh." Cameron walked inside like he owned the place while I stood right outside the threshold, cake still in hand. I said, "Hope you don't mind." Sarah loomed behind Eric. "What are you doing here?" I smile sweetly sending it to Eric as I answered "Waiting for Eric to invite me in." Eric said with a smile, "Oh yeah, you can…"Sarah shook her head, voice firm, "No, no, no. She can't, uh…she can't stay. Can you Demi?" Cameron called "Get in here." Sarah explained, "We're just…finishing up." Eric shrugged her away and said "its fine. Just come on in." I smiled and stepped over the threshold and handed Eric the cake as I looked around and said "You have a beautiful home, Eric." Eric smiled as he took the cake and replied, "Thank you." I sent a smirk towards my sister once Eric looked away.

**### &&&***###**

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tiny must be seething. But good for you, go for it." I smirked as I sank into the couch, Cameron putting his arm around my shoulders tightly. I rolled my eyes and said "That's what I always tell her. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Cameron nodded as he rested his head on my shoulder and said, "Yeah, Eric wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the passes." I rolled my eyes and pushed away from him slightly, that bitterness in his voice. Apparently he wasn't that much of a friend to Eric. The guy beside Eric, Blake, interjected, "I'll work with him. He'll get it."

Cameron went on, "I guess we can put him on the bench, but he was well known…" I rolled my eyes and turned to Eric, "You know you don't seem like the football jock type Eric." Cameron who I now saw was getting mad because of my attention on Eric rudely butted in, "Oh, it's just 'cause his parents died. Yeah, I mean, he's just totally going through a blah phase.

He used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." I glared at him for a second, before stopping. What do I care if Eric's feelings are hurt? I turned to Eric as I said, "I'm sorry, Eric. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Sarah and I have watched almost every single person we've cared about die." Sarah cut in "We don't need to get into that right now Demitria." I fakely replied, "Oh, you know what? You're right Sere, I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring _**him**_ up."

**### &&&***###**

I walked silently onto the kitchen after ditching Cameron with Sarah and Blake. "One more," Eric turned around and I held out the glass. "Oh, thank you." He reached for it and I let it go but he didn't grasp it. As it fell I caught it with my tips and grasped it. I held it out for him and he laughed as he said, "Nice save." I smiled at him as I said "I like you. You know how to laugh, and you make Sarah smile, which is something I haven't see in a very long time." Eric nodded and turned to me as he asked, "Earlier did you mean Kaleb?" I nodded, "Mhm." Eric asked "How did he die?" I bit my lip but answered, "In a fire, tragic fire." He asked "Recently?" I answered truthfully, "It seems like it was yesterday."

"What was he like?" I smirked and looked away as I thought back to Kaleb and answered, "He was gorgeous. A lot like you in that department. He was also complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very charming, sexy, and seductive." Eric nodded and asked, "So which one of you dated him first?" I smiled and said, "Nicely deduced. Ask, Sarah, I'm sure her answer differs from mine. I'd quit football if I were you."

Eric asked "Why do you say that?" I answered, "Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable." Eric semi-smiled as he asked, "You saw that?" I asked, "Am I wrong?" He replied, "I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."

I answered him honestly, "So don't let it. Quit, move on, problem solved, ta-da." Eric sighed as he said "Some things could matter again." I bit my lip as I shrugged and replied, "Maybe. But…it seems a little unrealistic to me." Then suddenly his face turned sad as he looked at me. I viewed him with interest as he said, "I'm sorry." I raised an eyebrow and he continued "About Kaleb, you lost him too." This was one of the few people who were ever sorry about Kaleb, but this was the only person who actually meant it. I gulped. Yes, Eric was different.

"Hey, need some help?" I looked up to see Blake in the kitchen. I smiled at them and shrugged as I said "Sure why not?"

**### &&&***###**

I left Eric and Blake in the kitchen as they insisted to be gentlemen and do the dishes. I smirked and jumped into the armchair as I said "What are you two kids talking about?" Even though I had heard their whole conversation. Sarah replied "I was just commenting on his scarf." I replied "Hmm. Hey you know um, Eric and Blake are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you I can help?" Cameron smirked as he asked "Does it look like I do dishes?" I pouted "For me?" Cameron replied, "Hmm…I don't think so." I turned his chin to me and said "Go see if Eric needs help in the kitchen." I let him go. Cameron turned to us, "You know what? I'm gonna go see if Eric needs some help in the kitchen." I smirked, "Great." He left. Sarah immediately started "They are people, Demi. He's not a puppet. He doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want."

I said "Sure he does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Sarah replied, "All right, you've had your fun. You used Cameron; you got to meet Eric, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." I smirked as I got in her face and said "That's not a problem. Because…I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little football player whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." Truth is I wouldn't hurt him, not now.

**### &&&***###**

It was late, later than midnight as I stayed right outside Eric's house. I sent my crow to him as I pulled myself into his dreams. "Tonight wasn't so bad. I had fun." Eric tells Sarah. Sarah replied, "Hmm. That makes one of us." Eric replied "Come on, your sister isn't as bad as you make her out to be…" As Sarah kisses him they go to the bed, Eric starts to take her shirt off. As soon as it passes her head it's me. Eric screams. I smirk as he wakes up. My crow looks at him then I make him take off as do I.

**### &&&***###**

I smirked as I followed Eric to his car. As soon as he turned around I was there. Eric gasped "You scared me. What are you doing?" I whispered, "I'm hiding from Cameron." Eric raised an eyebrow, "And why's that?" I answered "I needed a break. He talks more than I can listen." Eric retorted, "That could be a sign." I nodded and thoughtfully said "Well, he's awfully young." Eric raised an eyebrow w and said "Not much younger than you are." I shrugged and replied "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think he'd drive me crazy." Eric replied, "Cameron does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." I said "Dully noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

Eric retorted, "Yes it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." I smirked as an idea hit me, "You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." Eric scoffed "Really?" I nodded and said "Mhm. I see 'em…you want me." Eric looked surprised as he said "Excuse me?" I kept going, "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dream about me. And right now…you want to kiss me." I compelled him and I crept closer. Our lips nearing then he snapped out and lightly pushed me back. I stumbled back some steps from surprise. It hadn't worked!

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Sarah here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight…I am not Kaleb." And I was starting to see the truth in that.

**### &&&***###**

"…Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." I clap as Marty leaves for the baseball game. I say "Isn't that nice? Sarah joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!'" Sarah rolled her eyes at me and said "Not tonight. I'm done with you." I raised an eyebrow. I ignored her and instead said "Nice trick with Eric. Let me guess…vervain in the bracelet? I admit I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

Sarah asked "Does it matter?" I answered "Guess I could just seduce him the old-fashioned way. Or I could just…eat him." I smirked at my sister. Sarah said, "No, you're not gonna hurt him, Demi." I cocked my head to the side. What? Did she not know who I am? I asked "No?"

Sarah said "Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for him. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." No, she couldn't believe that. This was me, Demi. I was the cruel, vicious, unfeeling monster. I asked "Who's pretending?" Sarah stated, "Then kill me." I answered "Well, I'm…I'm tempted." I was. Even though I knew I'd never actually do it.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me after 145 years. Kaleb is dead. And you hate me because you loved him, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my sister, is your humanity." The thing was…it was true. And I hate having this brought up, I hate Sarah bringing him up, he had no right. I clenched my jaw. And anyone who knew me knows I hurt people, kill people, when I'm hurt, to put my humanity off. "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" I turned to Sarah "If that's my humanity…then what's this?" I flashed to Tanner and sank my fangs into his neck and dropped him. Sarah cried, "No!" Blood dripped down my chin as I said "Anyone, anytime, anyplace."

**### &&&***###**

I paced back and forth. I had flipped the switch off there with Sarah, but I switched it back in no time. I couldn't do it. No matter how hard I tried. I clenched my jaw as I sat outside Eric's house. I jumped in through his window. Kaleb, I needed him. I don't know anything anymore; everything is getting fuzzy in my head. Everything is between Eric and Kaleb, I didn't know what to do, what to think. I crept over to Eric. My hand unconsciously tracing his face. I snatched my hand back when I realized what I did. I saw Eric twitch in his sleep, as if waking up and right then I took my leave.


	4. Once Dead, Twice Cheated: Fool Me Once

**If I Go Crazy, Then Will You Still Call Me Supergirl? **

**Ch.3**

**Once Dead, Twice Cheated: Fool Me Once-Ep.14**

**Demi POV**

Useless, useless, useless, I sighed as I flipped through more spells that didn't matter. I hears Sarah come in but I continued flipping through the grimoire. "Andres took, Eric," she said upon arrival. Without looking I kept flipping and replied, "Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails." I didn't give a damn about Sarah, or Eric at the time even though there was a nagging voice in the back of my head that was worrying over him. Sarah continued, "Demi, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of his system?" I shrugged and answered, "Well at least you know you'll see him again." I flipped another page. "Demi please. What do you know? You were with Andres; you must know where he's living. Just tell me where I can find him."

I shook my head and replied, "Nope, you can go, really." Sarah pressed, "You know all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but our choices have erased anything good about you. But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Kaleb got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry." Did he expect me to give in? All of that was hard to get over. But I was getting there, as soon as I had Kaleb, I was gone. So I said, "Apology accepted." Sarah continued, "So, please, just tell me what you know. It's Eric, Demi. If you know something tell me." I looked up from my book. I wouldn't tell him, not after what they did. What Eric did to me, he betrayed me. I looked into my sister's eyes and said "I mean this sincerely-I hope Eric dies."

**### &&&***###**

Witches, I hate them. But I need one, so I sucked it up. I knocked on the door. An older woman opened it, Blake's grandmother I suppose. She asked "Yes?" I answered "Hi there. I'm looking for Blake." The woman purses her lips and says "He's not here." I smiled and replied, "Oh, well do you know when he's"- She cut me off "Never." I narrowed my eyes. "You have quite some opinion for someone who doesn't know me." She countered, "You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witches door and asking her for anything." I asked "What'd I do?" She retorted "Spirits talk, Ms. Salvatore, and so does my grandson. You are no friend to us. Now get off my porch." True, but still. I retorted, "Step outside and say that."

She stepped outside and I felt an explosion in my head as I bend over. I cry out and he steps onto the porch as he says "I am not Blake. You don't want to mess with me." She slams the door. I glare as stand. Did I mention I hate witches?

I went back to the boarding house as I listened to Andres, "He's fine. For now, tell me you have the grimoire and he'll stay fine." Sarah said "I can get it." Andres replied, "Which means your sister has it. And I have the warlock. So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together."

They hang up. Sarah turns to me and I say "Go ahead, grovel again. Oh wait…I don't care." But I did. I did care. That nagging voice in my head had grown. It had finally been heard by me.

**### &&&***###**

I hear Andres and Jezebel's conversation as he sits down on the bench. I snarked, "Got a hot date or are you just plan on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" Andres replied, "Party. Right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires." I changed the subject, "I told you, I work alone." Andres replied, "Yeah, so do I. But you're minus a warlock and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?" I remarked "Sarah will come after you, you know? For messing with Eric." Andres replied "Then she won't be happy when I kill him when I don't get what I want." He stood up. Crap, I couldn't let Eric die, I just couldn't.

"When do you want to do this?" I asked him. He scoffed and said "God. It's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to men. Tonight, at sundown. Meet me at the church."

**### &&&***###**

**3****rd**** POV**

Blake asked, "How did you know where we were?" Grams answered "Many things can fuel aw witches power. Worry, anger. When Sarah had told me they'd taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locater spell was easy after that." Blake replied, "I'm sorry, about all of this." Grams said "Not as sorry as they're gonna be." Eric and Sarah come into the room as Eric asked, "So what do we do now?" Sarah answered, "Well for now, you need to stay here." Grams put in, "A prisoner in my own home? I don't think so."

Sarah replied, "I can't protect you if you leave the house." Grams replied, "We'll protect ourselves." Eric vocalized "We need to let her have Kaleb back. She's not going to stop until she gets him. If we help her, maybe that ends it." Blake snapped, "No. She doesn't deserve to get what she wants." Eric questioned, "What other choice do we have?" Grams interjected, "Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we try to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your sister's man and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will all be over."

Sarah added, "We still have to get Demi to agree." Eric replied, "She already agreed once." Sarah replied, "Yeah, and then we double crossed her. So now she's angry." Eric corrected him, "She's hurt. There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do."

**### &&&***###**

**Demi POV**

I shrugged on my jacket as I looked out the window, it was sundown. I needed to meet Andres, for Eric. I sighed and then look up to see Eric there. He was safe. I let my shoulders relax and said, "I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?" I was curious. How did he manage to get pass Andres? Eric looked at me and simply answered, "Sarah." I nodded, now I knew. Obviously, it had to be her, my little sis the hero. I said, "Ah, sister. Ever the white knight." Eric ignored me, "I convinced Blake to help you."

I snorted and said, "I doubt that." Really the witch-warlock help me? Eric replied, "I was protecting the people I love Demi. But so were you. In your own twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing." I bit my lip. Should I trust him again? He and Sarah double crossed me, but this was Eric…

"Not interested," I said. Eric shook his head and said "Yes, you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday." I nodded and eyed him. It was true, but I wouldn't make the same mistake again. "Fool me once shame on you." Eric sighed and replied, "Okay when we were in Atlanta why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" I countered, "Who's to say I didn't?" Lie. "You didn't. I know you didn't. But you could have. You and I we have something…an understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you. Different, from how it is with you and Sarah, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Kaleb back." I sighed.

He seemed to be sincere, but I couldn't risk Kaleb again. I just couldn't. I sighed and said, "I wish I could believe you." Eric turned and took his bracelet off and stepped as close to me as possible.

I caught his scent, just like it always was a foresty smell. I looked at him as he looked down at me. He stated, "Ask me if I'm lying now." I looked into his eyes for a second and said, "You know Andres won't stop by the way, no matter what I do." He kept staring as did I and replied, "Then we'll deal with it." That was all it took. I looked at the table and grasped his bracelet. I held out my hand and he placed his in mine as I put it on him. As he looked at me I said, "I didn't compel you in Atlanta, because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it."

**### &&&***###**

Eric and I made our way through the party. We made our way through the woods as I pulled Eric beside me. Eric gasped, "The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church." I rolled my eyes. Nothing mattered, nothing except Kaleb at this time.

I replied, "Your hope, not mine." As we kept walking I rolled my eyes as Cameron and a blonde girl came over. The blonde girl looking at Eric with those eyes… "Eric, hey!" Cameron now looks at Eric and says "Eric! Dude, where have you been?" His eyes met mine and he grabbed onto blondie's hand. I raised an eyebrow.

Was he trying to make me jealous? Oh brother. I rolled my eyes and pulled Eric as I said, "Long story, no time to tell it." Cameron glared at me and said, "I wasn't talking to you." Petty, he was petty. I replied, "Sure you were." Then the blonde, hyperactive girl looked at me. Typical blonde cheerleader. She turned to me and said, "We haven't met. I'm Marty." I smirked like the bitch I was as I said, "Marty. There's a reason you and I haven't met." I gripped Eric's arm and said, "We're going that way." I pushed Eric as we continued walking. Eric called "I'm sorry guys."

**### &&&***###**

I let go of Eric at the sight of the witches and Sarah. I smirked as I said "Sister witches." Blake sent me a glare and I amended, "Right…and warlock." I heard Sarah ask "Everything okay?" Eric answered, "I just want to get this over with. Are we ready?" I looked over as Blake said "Yes." I watched as Sheila, Blake's grandmother began lighting the torches as she said, "Air, Earth, fire," Blake grabbed a water bottle as he says "Water." Sheila poured it on the ground.

Beside me Eric asked "That's it? Just water from the tap?" Sheila asked, "As oppose to what?" Eric shrugged and replied, "I just figured maybe it'd have to be blessed or mystical or something." I watched as Sheila smirked. I took the moment to dig in my jacket as I pulled out a blood bag.

Sarah asked, "What's that?" I smirked as I opened it slightly and said, "It's for Kaleb. Gotta have something to get him going. Unless your man's offering to tap a vein. Admit it; you can't wait to get rid of me." I wanted her to say otherwise, but of course she said the truth, "I can't wait to get rid of you." Blake interrupted, "We're ready." My undead heart started beating crazy. I was a few steps away from Kaleb, to my happy ending with the man I loved.

**### &&&***###**

Sheila and Blake began chanting and I whispered, "What are they saying?" Sarah replied, "Sounds Latin." Eric replied, "I don't think its Latin." The torches flared as Blake said "It worked." Sheila replied, "Of course it worked." I cut in "Don't you have some fired to build?" I told Sarah. Sarah nodded and said, "I'm gonna go get the gasoline. I'll be right back." This was it, I had everything I wanted. Kaleb was right there. I turned to Eric, "You ready?" Eric looked astonished "What?" I turned my glare to Sheila as I said, "I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?"

You never trust witches, they're sneaky creatures. I grabbed Eric in a steel grip. Sheila glared back as she said, "Don't take him in. I'll bring the walls down." I scoffed and replied, "You'll bring the walls down even if I don't. Think I trust you?" Not likely. Sheila retorted, "As much as I trust you." Eric cut in, "Enough. Both of you, she needs leverage. She needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when she gets inside. I get it. I'll go." I grabbed a torch sarcastically asking, "May I?"

And with that I pulled Eric in almost running inside. I was so close, I was finally about to be with the one person who I loved unconditionally. We kept walking; well I was in front of him almost running as he followed as I excitedly looked around. "What is that?" I looked around and now noticed how there were voices, whispers. I absently answered, "They can sense you…now where is he?" I continued looking as I ran further inside as I started looking like crazy. I waved the torch around as I searched every corner of the tomb.

After some time I heard screams coming but I couldn't find it in myself to turn back. I went to the end of the tom with no luck of spotting Kaleb. He had to be here. I started searching over again. I slammed my hand against the wall as I searched everyone's faces. Where was he? Where the hell? I glared at the wall. "He's not here." I said to myself. I hit the wall again. "Demi."

I looked at my sister and mumbled, "He's not here." Sarah asked, "What?" I glared at her and screamed "He's not here!" I threw the blood bag against the wall as I hit it again. "Demi…we need to get out of here." I shook my head not listening, "It doesn't make sense. They locked him inside. I saw it. I saw them take him away, why isn't he here?" I heard Sarah say something, but I shook my head. "How could he not be in here?" I looked around again and this time I heard my sister, "It's not worth spending all of eternity down here. He's not worth it!"

I glared at him, "No!" I looked around. I heard loud footsteps and turned. Eric was gasping in breaths as he said, "Demi! Please." I looked at him and I knew it. Kaleb wasn't in here, he never was. I gulped and ran out with Sarah and Eric. Right behind Eric I pushed him the rest of the way out as we all ran out. I watched Sarah hug Eric. I watched as they ran over to Jezebel. I looked at m feet my hands in my jackets pockets. He wasn't there. He wasn't there, where was he? I blinked as I walked out of the tomb. As I walked out Eric came over. I felt his arms around me as I let a tear slip as he buried me into his chest and said "I'm sorry." And I knew he actually was.

**### &&&***###**

"You knew Kaleb wasn't in there." I said to Andres and Pearl. I was in the chair as Andres helped his mom. Andres replied, "You wouldn't have helped me." My eyes looked blankly at him before I rushed at them. I grabbed Pearl in a strong chokehold. Andres cried, "No! No!" Why? Why? "Why do you get a happy ending?" Andres eyes were tearing as he said "Demitria please! You wouldn't have helped me, you know you wouldn't have!" My eyes were stinging with tears.

My happiness was so close and yet it was gone in an instance. "Why do you get it and I don't?" Pearl choked out, "The guard. The one at the church. The one who locked us in. He promised to turn him. He was friends with him, obsessed. He had him in his palm like everybody else. He let him go."

I clenched my jaw and finally let him go. I turned my head away and put my hand to my face subtlety wiping my face from traitorous tears. Andres said, "Last time I saw him was Chicago. !983, he knew where you were, Demi. He didn't care, sorry." I clenched my jaw. I sighed as I made way out the door. I spent 145 years of my life aiming for one goal just to see it blow up in my face. My very existence depended on it. No I didn't know what to do, I had no goal, no evil plan now.


	5. Ch4 Drama King: Miss Mystic Falls

**If I Go Crazy, Then Will You Still Call Me Supergirl? **

**Ch.4 Drama King: Miss Mystic Falls-Ep19**

**Demi POV**

"Compromised? You mean stolen?" I questioned Liz, Sheriff Forbes. Liz replied "We almost missed. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them." John cut in "Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft." I looked at John, he pisses me off I said, "I know what you meant." Liz replied, "We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county."

I smiled sarcastically and said, "How lucky for us, we have John." I looked over at him. Liz said, "We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again." John turned to Liz and said, "Sheriff may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Demi and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this." I looked at Liz. She looked unsure; I mean John had the creepy pedophile look to him. Liz bit her lip and I glared at John and Liz said, "Truthfully I can use the extra hands. Is that something you would be willing to do?" I glared at John but turned to Liz and replied "Well, of course. I mean if it'll help." John smiled creepily and said "I think we could make a good team, don't you think Demi?"

I smiled sarcastically as I say "John whatever I can do to help keep this town safe, even if it means spending time with you." I smiled as he smiled back, that dick.

**### &&&***###**

I rolled my eyes at the doorbell ringing. I opened the door, it was Andres. I said, "Hm. I suppose I should be grateful, you learned how to use the bell." Andres ignored me and said, "I'm here on behalf of my mother." He walked inside and I closed the door with an eye roll. I asked, "On behalf of or in spite of?" Andres replied, "I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Sarah. Abducting her, torturing her…it wasn't supposed to go down like that." I snarked, "You're playing house with half of a tomb of really pissed off vampires. What do you think was gonna happen?" Andres countered, "My mom is devastated, and they tried to overthrow her."

I questioned, "Why isn't he here telling me this?" Andres shrugged and replied, "She doesn't really do apologies." I retorted, "Well, it's a coincidence, 'cause I don't do forgiveness, just run along. And if you're going to continue playing house with these little vampire pets, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it." Andres replied, "I haven't been to the local blood back in at least week." I argued, "Then it's one of your others." Andres replied, "The others are gone, Demi." I asked, "Well, where did they go?" Andres answered, "They weren't cut out for this town. After what happened with your sister my mom kicked them out and they took off. It's just us and Harper now."

**### &&&***###**

Sarah placed her backpack down I raised an eyebrow and asked, "How was school?" Sarah answered, "Fine." I teased "Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?" Sarah questioned, "You're making small talk, why?" I answered, "You seem awfully chipper lately, less doom and gloom, a little more pep in your step."

Sarah asked, "And you think it's because I drank human blood again?" I raised an eyebrow and answered, "I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you." Sarah replied, "Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm clean." I nodded and said, "Yeah…not possible." She replied "Not only is it possible but it is quite true." I sighed and said, "Sarah, just be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood, nothing." Sarah insisted, "I'm clean." I rolled my eyes and I rolled my eyes and yelled "You're lying!" Sarah replies, "Believe what you want." I silently followed her as she spoke to Eric on the phone.

I smiled as I heard Eric's voice on the other end. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." Eric said to Sarah. My heart plummeted and then I remembered that Eric was with Sarah. Sarah replied "I love you too." I follow him to the basement as he opens the fridge. "Well, well. She's a liar and a thief. So, when were you gonna share?" Sarah shrugged and said, "Go ahead, help yourself." I rolled my eyes as I walked closer and replied, "No, no, no. I'm talking about that fact that you're a closet blood junkie." Sarah shrugged and said "So, I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me, what's your problem? I have it under control." I scoffed, "Under control? You robbed the hospital!"

Sarah shrugged, "So what's your point?" I shook my head and replied, "Fine. Whatever man, drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just go right up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?" Sarah questioned, "Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like."

I pursed my lips. Yeah, sure I used to be like that, but I had stopped killing, and making evil plans. But she hadn't killed anyone…yet. I questioned, "Yeah, what's Eric think about the new…you?"

Sarah replied, "Nothing's changed, I'm still the same person." I snorted, "Clearly." Sarah replied, "Eric doesn't need to know anything yet." I said, "You've been off human stuff for years, Sere. If you're having trouble controlling"- Sarah cut in "I'm not having trouble." I shook my head and replied, "Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good to me for me to be worried about you snapping." Sarah snapped, "I know it pains you to see me like this but I'm fine, okay? I'm fine." I raised an eyebrow as she grabbed a blood bag and continued, "So please, do me a favor, and back off."

**### &&&***###**

I dropped my bourbon glass on the counter as I heard the bell ring. I rolled my eyes and walked to the door and opened it. I almost closed it again as I saw that hideous rat face. "Hey, partner!" Yelled John. I frowned, "What do you want?" John frowned as he said, "You haven't returned any of my calls." I nodded and said, "Most people take that as a hint, obviously you didn't."

John ignored me and said "Where do we start looking for vampires?" I asked, "How do you act John? You obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to me." He replied, "Actually, I care very much." I replied, "What Isobel say about that? I mean considering she is one?" John replied, "Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the device is retrieval."

I questioned, "What is it?" John retorted, "The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe." I replied, "Why bring me into it John? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about much less who has it." John scoffed, "Come on Demitria! You were around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?"

Should I join John? Hell no, he'd screw me over anyway. "I'm not playing anymore, get out. Get out." John surprised asked, I beg your pardon?"

I said, "You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme of yours because I thought that You and Isobel could lead me to Kaleb but see, now I know you have no idea where Kaleb is, because if you did you would know that Kaleb and Pearl were best friends. See you don't know everything do you John?"

John threatened, "I'll tell the entire council what you are." I nodded and shrugged as I said "Go for it! I'll kill every single last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?" He stayed silent as we glared at each other.

"Now, get out of my house."

**### &&&***###**

I strolled into the hall my long black dress with a slit all the way to mid-thigh and sweetheart neck line, backless with a corset with the ribbons in the back. As I walked outside I spot Andres as he tugged at his collar uncomfortable. "In the running for Mister Mystic Falls?" He looked at me and answered, "Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable suits to blend in. I remember this event from 1864; I was supposed to enter before everything happened." I smirked, "Nostalgia's a bitch." Andres growled, "If you're going to mock me can you move along please?" I sighed and said "John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan senior, senior back in 1864." Andres quipped, "What are you his errand girl?" I rolled my eyes and replied, "I don't know what it is, but I don't want him to have it. Nothing good comes from that creep."

Andres asked, "I could ask her but you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?" I rolled my eyes and replied, "Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls and John Gilbert's in town, making it impossible. Find out where it is. He leaves; you can buy a welcome mat."

**### &&&***###**

I ninja my way into the dressing room for the participants and watch Alan leave. After Eric talks to him when he starts freaking out. I walk inside and stand behind in a corner. Eric grabs his tux as he examines it. He looks up and notices me. "Hey, you can't be back here." I replied, "We need to talk." Eric asked, "Does it have to be right now?" I replied, "Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal."

Eric's eyebrows furrow as he asks "What are you talking about?" I answered, "Sarah's still drinking human blood." Eric asked, "What?!" I nodded and replied, "Yeah, a moth ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Sarah to fly off the handle." Eric replied, "I know she's been a little edgy but she said it was normal." I rolled my eyes and replied, "She has a fridge full of stolen blood back contraband in the house." He sat down on the couch as he said, "God." I explained, "She has no idea what normal is, her entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but she spent all this time fighting it when she should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling her instead."

Eric shook his head and said, "I can't believe this. I mean, this is Sarah were talking about here." I responded, "Sarah on human blood Eric, she'll do anything, she'll say anything because she's not gonna want to stop. Trust me."

Eric shook his head, "This is all my fault, I'm the one who fed her my blood in the first place." Sarah walks in. I looked at her as Eric stood beside me. "What's going on here?" Sarah asked suspicious. I answered, "I was just filling Eric on your extracurricular activities." Sarah tried to laugh it off as she replied, "What are you talking about?" Eric stated, "I know about the blood Sarah." I looked between them uncomfortable and replied, "I'm uh-I'll be downstairs, drinking."

**### &&&***###**

I grabbed a glass of champagne as I heard the Mayor announcing the guys with their female escorts. I looked around and at the bottom where the escorts were trying to find Sarah, she wasn't there. "Mr. Cameron Forbes and his lovely escort Jamey Lockwood Hamilton." I looked around as there was no Sarah. "Mister Eric Gilbert escorted by Sarah Salvatore." I take another look around, down my champagne and move up to the escorts and watch as Eric walks down the rest of the steps down. He smiles relieved at me and I smile back he asks "Where is Sarah." I reply "I don't know." I hold my and to him and he takes it placing it in the crook of his arm as we walk outside. Crap, I'm dancing this?! I remember it thankfully. I hear his aunt Jenna ask "What is he doing with Demitria?" Alaric replying, "I have no idea." I look up at Eric as he asks "What are we gonna do?" I sigh and say "Right now, we just have to get through this. One step at a time."

We take our positions and soon the dance begins and I feel myself smiling during the whole thing with him. It was fun, as he finally took me in his arms as we began to waltz, I found myself marveling at him. The way gently held my hand, an arm wrapped around me. The way he gently smiled at me as span and how he looked at me. I liked the way he held onto me as we span, and how his eyes seemed to lighting up. I smiled back at him and we just looked at each other silently. I liked Eric, I loved him.

**### &&&***###**

**3****rd**** POV**

John Gilbert and Sheriff Forbes were upstairs as they searched for the missing Alan. As they went to a bathroom John said, "There is blood on the glass." Sheriff Forbes immediately said, "Get me Demitria Salvatore."

**### &&&***###**

**Demi POV**

I wait again for Eric as he meets me he asks "What is it? Did you find her?" I reply "There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom. There was blood and that Alan guy is missing." Eric curses and says "She won't hurt him. She won't!" I reply "Let's just find her okay? Let's get your coat come on!" I look back and spot Blake. He walked up beside us and Eric said, "Blake…" Blake shook his head and said, "I heard everything. Let's just stop Sarah." With that he walked faster leaving Eric and I behind.

Eric looked back at me and sent me a worried look. I shrugged as an answer and grabbed his hand as I squeezed. He looked at me and smiled as he squeezed it back making me smile.

**### &&&***###**

"….I changed my mind." I ran ahead as I saw Sarah bite her. As I pulled Eric along as he saw and yelled, "Sarah!" He let Alan go. I went to Sarah as Eric tugged me but I shrugged him off and said, "Sarah, come on get control. Its okay, come on. Break through it man." As I got close unexpectedly Sarah grabbed and threw me against the wall. I groaned as I stood up as I heard Eric say, "Sarah, Stop it!" I hear the witch mean warlock cant and then Sarah grabs her head in pain and know it's the same thing Sheila did to me.

I walked closer and said "its okay, Sarah." Sarah then looked around before taking off. I sighed and looked down at the bleeding guy.

**### &&&***###**

Liz stated, "He doesn't remember what happened." I chimed in "It's a good thing the guys got here when they did; he lost a lot of blood." Liz nodded and turned to the boys as he asked, "You didn't see anything?"

I looked over at Blake, as did Eric. There was a pause where I nudged Eric and he said, "No, we just found him and then called Demi." Blake asked, "Is he going to be okay?" I almost rolled my eyes. Witch-I mean warlock and his self-righteousness. Liz nodded and answered, "It looks like it yeah. Why don't you boys get back to the party? Demi and I can take it from here." Eric nodded as he replied, "Okay." Eric looked over at me as he left with Eric and I gave him a subtle nod.

As soon as they were gone, Liz asked, "They didn't see the bite mark?" I shook my head as I answered, "No, I got here before they got too close. There was too much blood, they couldn't see it clearly." I sighed in relief as I looked at her. She nodded back at me.

**### &&&***###**

I looked at Andres in front of me as he stepped out and I said, "All right now, this is getting weird." Andres replied, "We're here to talk." I raised an eyebrow as Pearl stepped out. I shook my head and replied, "Not in the mood, today's been a no good, very bad day." Pearl ignored me and replied, "Andresen tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert."

I nodded and said, "I'm listening." Then she held out a device. Pearl said, "Jonathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element." I said, "It was a pocket watch." Pearl then said, "That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night they took us, its stile pointed at me." I looked down at the watch.

I asked, "So what is it?" Pearl shrugged and replied, "I have no idea but now it's yours." I narrowed my eyes and questioned, "What's the catch?"

Pearl shook her head and said, "There is no catch. My son wants to stay here. I want to stay here. You refused to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an apology." I eyed them, then looked at the device, then back at them and finally left as my phone rang: It was Eric.

**### &&&***###**

I watched as my sister went down and walked into the room as I looked at Eric. I saw the tears in his eyes and I asked, "You sure you want to do this?" Eric nodded and said, "I'm sure." I looked at him and then grabbed Sarah and carried her bridal style down to the basement Eric following silently.

I closed the door as I gently laid Sarah down. I looked at Sarah as I said, "There's no guarantee this is going to work. Eric silently replied, "It has to." I turned to leave and as I took a few steps I saw Eric was still standing there. I finally looked at him and asked, "Eric…you coming?" Eric shook his head and said, "I'm gonna stay here." He slid down the wall and sat on the ground. I bit my lip as I looked at his tear eyed face. It was useless. I was in love with Eric, there was no fighting it, and I know he's in love with Sarah. That doesn't mean I won't do anything I can to protect him. I'll protect him, I always would.


	6. Not This Bitch Again: Isobel

**If I Go Crazy, Then Will You Still Call Me Supergirl? **

**Ch.5**

**Not This B**** Again: Isobel-Ep.21**

Demi POV

"I'm supposed to help build the Mister Mystic Falls float for Founder's day parade. If I don't I get the wrath of Cameron but I wanted to check in first." I smirked and replied, "Well, I'm doing great, thanks for asking." Eric replied, "Checking on Sarah." My smirk grew as I said, "Oh, her? Oh, she's…she's terrible." Eric questioned, "What's the matter?"

I replied "She's just back to boring straight-laced, off the junk. You've successfully cured her of anything that was interesting about her personality." Eric retorted, "Don't forget who helped me." I snorted and said, "I hate myself." I tried to not smile but it was impossible around Eric. I asked, "Did Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?" Eric answered, "No, I've still been avoiding him. Why? What's he up to?" I replied, "I don't know. But I'd love if you could find out for me." Eric sighed and replied, "I've got to go I'm late."

I snarked, "Have fun with the Mystic king, I know I did." The dial tone sounded and I smirked. He was annoyed, mission accomplished. I got up and hand Sarah the phone and say "Eric called." I smiled and then walked away leaving it up to Sarah to call Eric.

**### &&&***###**

As I was showering I got a text but I ignored it. After that I changed and checked my phone to see Alaric had ran a few times and texted that we all had to meet ASAP. I shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed my keys as I left for the school.

**### &&&***###**

"Demi, thanks for coming," Alaric immediately said as soon as I walked in. I nodded at him and replied, "Sorry I'm later. My dog ate my uh…never mind," I cut myself off at the sight of Sarah's and Eric's faces. I asked, "What's with all the furrowed brows?" Alaric looks at me and says, "I saw Isobel last night." I asked, "Isobel is here?" Alaric nodded. I asked, "In town?" I looked over at Eric. This was bad. I looked at Alaric and asked, "Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Alaric replied, "No." I questioned, "No they're not?" Alaric explained, "No. I didn't ask."

I asked, "What about the invention?" Alaric replied, "Didn't ask." I questioned, "Did she know about the tomb vampires?" Alaric replied, "I don't know." I snapped, "Did words completely escape you?" Alaric snapped, "No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." I rolled my eyes and looked at Eric with cautious eyes and asked, "What did she want?"

Eric looked at me and I looked at his eyebrows because I was to tempted to look into his eyes. What he said next shocked me. "She wants to see me Demi." I looked right into his eyes which were frightened, sorry, and sorrowful. Sarah added, "Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." I never looked away from Eric. I stated, "You don't have to see her if you don't want to." I saw Sarah look between is as Eric replied, "I don't really have a choice." Alaric explained, "She's threatened to go on killing spree."

I looked away now and said, "Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys." Eric then said, "Demi…" I looked at him as he continued, "I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it." I bit my lip as I stared back at him as he did the same.

**### &&&***###**

I stayed outside the Grill with Alaric pacing. "We should be in there," I repeated for the umpteenth time. Alaric replied, "No, Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside." I rolled my eyes and replied, "I'm not gonna kill her in a crowded restaurant." Maybe. Alaric snapped, "You're not gonna kill her period!" I narrowed my eyes, "She ruined your life and you want to protect her?" Alaric replies "She's my wife." I looked at him as he continued, "Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached."

I nodded as I said, "Yeah, she's given up her humanity." Alaric responded, "Yeah, see, I don't get that. Sarah has her humanity, she's a good person. And you're a bitch and you kill people but I still see something human in you. But with her there was…nothing." I explained, "You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Sarah's different. She wants the whole human experience. She wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so she shuts her feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road-no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

Alaric stated, "You haven't." I avoided his eyes and bit my lip as I replied, "Of course I have Ric. It's why I'm so fun to be around."

**### &&&***###**

I'm playing strip poker. Yes, I am. I needed to speak to Isobel so I had to play it with some girl named Cherie. At least she's not lesbian-at least I hope not (no offense to anyone bi or gay! I love them all!). I was down to my bra, jeans, and undies. He won the round and I cursed as I playfully said, "Oh, oh Cherie, you won again. I hope I'm wearing my good underwear." I got up and was unzipping my jeans when Isobel came in. I let out a relieved sigh. I didn't go both ways. Isobel says, "And it's just one blast from the past after another." I was zipping my jeans as she said, "No, no, no."

I zipped it anyway. I looked at Isobel as she said, "Degage Cherie." The chick left. I said, "It's good to see you Isobel. I was just having fun with your naughty little minion." Isobel asked, "How did you find me?" I walked over and answered, "Searched for the neighborhood bank owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one." Isobel replied, "I should've known. You're the one who taught me that. What are you really doing here?"

I replied, "Well, you caused quite a stir, you blew into town. Saw everyone except the woman who made you. I'm a little hurt." I pouted at her. Isobel replied, "I'm so sorry." She grabbed my hair pulling it as she asked, "Did you bring the device?"

She let me go and I said, "Ow. What are you doing with John Gilbert?" Isobel answered, "We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me." I snarked, "I'm sure. One of many. Now, this little invention what do you want with it?" Isobel replied, "Oh me personally? I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told. You know Demi we're on the same side."

Isobel gently took my face and I let her, I was willing to play along, but I would cut it when I had the information I needed. I asked, "Oh yeah? What side is that?" Isobel replied, "Kaleb's. He wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think that you know that he's not happy when he doesn't get what he wants." I threw her off and asked, "Why are you doing his dirty work?" Isobel innocently said, "Don't kill the messenger. We both know that you can't control Kaleb. He does what he wants." I retorted, "So do I." Her eyes lit up. A few years back she had tried to seduce me, it didn't work. She kept coming onto me but I always avoided her until one day she kissed me and after that I broke her neck forgetting I fed her my blood hence she turned. She literally annoyed me enough to kill her.

She replied, "Oh really Demi? You do?" She came closer and I nearly moved away. But I stayed relaxed and calmed. I had to think through this. "What should we do now?" She started laughing, so I laughed too. Then she kissed me, I flinched and jumped and decided to end her game I slammed her into the floor. I said, "Now that I have your attention, listen up. You do not come into my town; threaten the people I care about. Going after Eric? Bad move. You leave him alone or I will rip you to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Because it sends a message. Kaleb wants something from me? You tell that little dick to come get it herself."

**### &&&***###**

"Hell no. Absolutely not," I told Eric. Eric replied, "Just hear me out." I replied, "I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it on to kill me. I like being a living dead person." Eric replied, "But it'll be useless, Blake can take its power away." I shook my head and said, "I don't trust him." Blake added, "I can remove the original spell." Eric replied, "John and Isobel will never know." OI shook my head biting my lip as I said, "No, I'll get Jezebel in my own way." Sarah questioned, "Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jezebel could be dead the second you walk in the door."

I bit my cheek and turned to Blake, "Are you even up for this? I mean no offense you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing." Blake replied, "I've been practicing." I retorted, "Its not piano lessons honey."

"What's your favorite book?" I looked at him and asked, "What?" Blake asked "Name a book, any book." I replied, "Name a book…how about, 'Call of the wild,' Jack London?" Blake turns to the bookshelf concentrating and the book jumps into my hand and I looked at it. "Jack London, great parlor trick."

Eric turned to me, "We're doing this, Demi. And we're doing it my way. Now please, give me the device. We're wasting time!" I turned to Blake, "I don't trust you, I tried to kill you." Blake nodded and said, "You're right, you can't trust me." Eric added "But you can trust me." I looked at him slowly. Was I willing to let him have this? The one thing that could end me? I looked him in the eyes and saw pure honesty shining in them. I bit my lip as I saw Sarah staring at us. I grab his hand that is held out and placed the device in his palm curling my hand in his as I said, "I'm trusting you Eric, don't let me down…again." Eric looked into my eyes and said, "Thank you."

**### &&&***###**

"Done," Blake says as he finished the spell. I said, "Great, now what?" Eric looked at me and said, "Now, we give it to Isobel."

**### &&&***###**

Sarah and I were a few feet away hiding from view, as Eric and Isobel faced each other. Isobel questioned, "Where is the device?" Eric bargained, "Where is my sister?" Isobel retorted, "This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?" Eric stubbornly continued, "Where is my sister?" Isobel taunted, "Do you really think I came alone?" I watched as the chick from earlier and some dude get right behind Eric as she looks at them.

Eric countered, "Did you really think that I came alone?" On cue Sarah and were backing Eric up as we stood behind Isobel. Isobel sighed, "For god sakes, call home?" I look at her suspicious as Eric asks, "What?" Isobel explains, "Call home and ask to speak to your sister Jezebel."

Eric tentatively take his phone out as he dials home. We're all able to hear their conversation. "Hello?" Jezebel answers. Eric asks, "Jezebel, are you okay?" Jezebel replied, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Uncle John hit his head, it was an accident." There was a weird hitch in her breath. Jenna cut in, "We're all laughing." Jezebel answered, "But yeah, I'm okay." Eric replied, "I'll be home soon, alright?" Jezebel replied, "Yeah." They hung up. Eric states, "You were never gonna hurt her." Isobel disagreed, "No, I was going to kill her. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any." I snorted silently, that was true. Eric questioned, "But you took a risk with Demi. How did you know that she was gonna give it to me?" My heart stopped as I stared at the back of Isobel's head.

My jaw clenched. Isobel answered, "Because she's in love with you." My eyes darted to Sarah whose face looked torn and I didn't look once at Eric's face, too embarrassed and ashamed. Because it was true. As much as it killed me, I was in love with a human. I look back at Eric who slams the device into Isobel's hand. "Thank you," Eric says. I raised an eyebrow. "For what?" questioned Isobel. Eric replied, "For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact." I looked at Isobel who says, "Goodbye, Eric. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Kaleb was smart. He got out. But we all know that you're not Kaleb." With more look Isobel's gone.

I turned to my sister and Eric. Who were hugging in front of me. My heart clenched but I kept a straight face. I didn't know what to say…hey, she was I'm in love with you, my sister's boyfriend! No, I avoided their eyes as they looked at me. I put my hands in my jacket pockets and turned and walked away from them. I couldn't deny what happened but I could try to avoid it for the time being.

**### &&&***###**

I sighed as I poured another glass of bourbon. As the idea of John, and Isobel swam around in my head. I hear Sarah come in. Time to face the music, I avoided it long enough. I say, "Would you like one? Say it, whatever it is, purge. Get it out." Sarah replies, "It's about what Isobel said." I avoided it again, "What about?" When it's my feelings were talking about with my sister I get sarcastic and try to joke, it's my way of coping. So let's see how this plays out. Sarah started, "Well, I know that you and Eric have bonded and I know that he cares about you and…I know you care about him."

I raised an eyebrow as I commented, "Well, this is going in an interesting direction." Sarah replied, "I'm just concerned about Eric being hurt. He considers you a friend." I bit my lip. No sympathy for the devil huh?

I replied, "Same here. Eric is a good…friend. Actually he might qualify as my only…friend. Is that a problem?" Sarah responded, "So at the risk of sounding like uh…like a jealous girlfriend"- I cut her off, "Oh there's no risk, you do." Sarah continued, "History will not be repeating itself where Eric is concerned. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Yeah, you're telling me to suck it up and deal with my feelings. I replied, "Sure, sure." Then I see Sarah run at me. I look at her as she looks at me and she asks "Do you understand?" I saw the indecision in her eyes.

I couldn't be with Eric anyways, he didn't love me. There was one thing he'd ever accept me as and I would have to live with it. I replied, "Whatever you say, man. I mean honestly we're just friends and as a friend I wasn't looking forward to telling him the truth anyway. So I'll let you do it." Sarah asked, "What truth?" Was she that stupid? I answered, "About John. Because I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from each other and whatnot." Sarah asked, "What are you talking about?" She was. "Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together? Isobel! Hello? She dated John when she was 15; she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now what do you think John's role is in all this? I mean go ahead and think about it. I'll wait…did you get it? Are you there yet?

She asked, "So you think that John is Eric's father?" I retorted, "Ding, ding, ding!" Sarah asked, "What proof do you have?" I answered, "I don't need any proof, that's a DNA test for John, Eric, and Maury Povich to deal with but I know how well you deal with these bombs so…sleep tight." I was leaving when I called back, "Oh and when you do tell Eric and he needs a friend to talk to about anything. I'm here for him." I walked out, leaving Sarah staring at me.


End file.
